Sacrifices Must Be Made
by Corvus Sade
Summary: Matured. Shortly after the defeat of Malak, a DSM Revan returns to power. With the Republic defenseless and the Jedi weakened Revan plans to command and conquer, but his relationship to his comrades might complicate his dark designs.


**Disclaimer:** KOTOR and its propeties are under Lucasarts and Bioware.

Thanks to Revan's Pet Duck for beta reading this chapter.

Chapter 1: Reflection

The Star Forge was silently emanating dark energies. Walking around the War Room Chamber was Darth Revan, letting the dark power flow within him. He was wearing his garment and mask that he wore from his first reign as Dark Lord of the Sith.

Revan felt the dark side of the Force offering it's full power to him, but Revan did not allow the Force to ensnare him; he stayed in control and did not allow all the energy to rush his senses. He did not do this out of a lack of desire; it was because Revan saw it as unnecessary and strategically foolish while attempting to crush the Republic and Jedi to pave the way for his own Empire. Revan saw what the full power of the dark side did to those who succumed. They believe that they had control over the Force and their was no way the Force controls them. The fools also become power hungry and they narrowly saw destruction as necessary. Revan smiled under his mask, that was Malak's flaw.

Darth Revan used the Force's dark side, but only to an extent. He wouldn't let it control him.

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Someone was coming.

It was his Sith apprentice, Bastila Shan. It's been two days since Revan reclaimed his throne from Darth Malak and he was already despising Bastila. She had that same destructive mindset as Malak, which is why Revan would never let Bastila lead the Sith Empire yet. He could still train her to think differently. Revan needed only to be wary of betrayal from her. It happened to him once and this time it won't happen again.

"My lord, the Star Forge has amassed sufficient fleets to begin conquering Republic worlds and bring the Jedi Order to it's knees," Bastila exclaimed.

Typical, Revan thought, for her to say it like that.

"Canderous Ordo is going to lead the battalion for the assault on Aldeeran as you requested."

Darth Revan had great respect for Canderous. They both fought in the Mandalorian Wars on opposite sides, but they both know what it is like to be a true warrior. Revan didn't care for the Dark Jedi and common Sith soldiers who boast about how many Jedi and Republic troops they killed, it was just pathetic. He cared only for the experience of it not the body count. Canderous knew it and so did Revan.

Bastila stared at the galaxy map, gleeful malice shining in her eyes.

"Master, soon the Sith will finally claim the galaxy as their own. We will be worshiped like gods."

Revan scoffed at this notion, it was convienent he was wearing a mask.

Tired of Bastila, Revan ordered her out of the chamber. He could sense hesitation in her mind as if she was going to say something.

"What is it?" Revan demanded.

"Lord Revan, I was wondering about our bond."

Ah, yes, Revan thought, the Force bond Bastila created on that fateful day when Malak betrayed him. It was surprising she brought it up, but not unexpected.

"The bond will weaken soon enough, my apprentice, such a connection is dangerous to the survival of the Sith Empire if our personal feelings get in the way."

Bastila looked hurt, but she quickly covered it up with saying, "That. . . that's exactly right, Master, such empathy is death for a Sith Lord. Our passion is what gives us strength not sympathy for others like the Jedi do."

Revan could see right through her. It was not the answer she wanted. Her true feelings for him lied deep in her tainted heart. Revan's own feelings for her were slowly dying because they weren't much use anyway. But this was a discussion for another time, Revan had other things on his mind.

"Leave me," Revan commanded.

Bastila still wanted to talk, Revan sensed, but whatever she had in mind was cast aside. She bowed and took her leave.

After she left, Revan pondered his strategy for annihilating the Republic. Soon the bloated beast will fall.

What did you think? I'd appreciate reviews.  
Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not


End file.
